


Counting Sheep

by a_spark_of_light



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spark_of_light/pseuds/a_spark_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick snores like a jackhammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

3:45 AM

The numbers on the clock shined tauntingly at Louis, reminding him that it was much too early for him to be awake just as the noise from beside him reminded him that it was much too impossible to fall back asleep and that clock fucking knew it. It _had_ to.

 Was this karma’s way of punishing him for all of those nights he crawled out of his bed as a child because he ‘just wanted to stay up a bit longer’ and could ‘only go back to bed with cup of warm milk?’ If it was karma, then karma is obviously the worst bitch he’s ever met and deserves to be hit by a truck. A really, _really_ big truck.

 Of course, Nick was oblivious to his problem, passed clear out on the bed, sprawled messily on his back, snoozing like a baby and snoring like a fucking blow horn. He was just as bad as the alarm clock that taunted him in the times when he should be asleep - the times when he would have been asleep if Nick could keep it down. Alas, Nick snored like he wants to compensate for his own lack of sleep by making it nearly impossible for anyone around him to catch a wink of their own. Most importantly, though, Nick snored like a man who wanted to be single.

 And really, it normally wouldn’t be much of a problem because once Louis’s out, he’s gone and not even snores as loud as thunder can wake him. But, on those sad days in which he actually had to work long enough to come home after Nick’s already fallen asleep, it really became a burden. A burden that had lasted the past three _days_.

 Louis rolled over in bed, pulling the covers off of the body of his partner, cocooning into them and hoping that Nick would feel the cool air that was his revenge. Nick barely batted a lash. If anything, he only began to snore louder.

 Deciding to take a different approach, Louis prodded him in his side, fingers light and barely brushing freckled skin. Nothing. The light touches slowly began to morph into harsh jabs at his ribs as Louis’s aggression began to fuel his need for a reaction. Nick tensed in his sleep at a particularly hard one, before relaxing, this time quiet. Louis internally gave praises to the guardian angel that must have granted him this moment of silence, rolling over, warm and toasty, prepared to go off into the neverland that is sleep. And then, just as his body began to wind down, it started again.

 “Motherfucker,” Louis whispered to himself, cursing the guardian angel who was obviously on that bitch karma’s team and wanted to make his life more difficult than not.

 He rolled back over to face Nick, glaring full force, hoping that the heat of it would somehow telepathically communicate to him that he should shut the fuck up. Two minutes in and nothing. And really, this had to stop.

 He slapped Nick’s arm lightly, garnering no response. The man was out like a light and really, he had to have been enjoying it way too much for Louis’s liking. He slapped him again, this time harder, and still no results. He briefly wondered if he should go the simplest way of dealing with this and just put a pillow over Nick’s mouth to drown out the sound. Then again, that might kill him and while no Nick was good sometimes, who would be there to help Louis out when he was feeling particularly horny or too short to reach the good cereals at the top shelf of the grocery store and too proud to ask for help?

 So, he went with the route that all troubled sleepers do and kicked Nick out of bed - quite literally so.

 Louis didn’t spend all that time playing football for no results and by the loud thump and short shout his boyfriend made as he fell to the ground, he could assume that his kicks were quite up to speed. Nick himself was confused, floundering on the cold floor in only his boxers and a pair of socks. He knew he had fallen asleep on a cushy mattress and wasn’t a restless sleeper. And then it clicked.

 “Louis, darling, you mind explaining to me why exactly I am on the ground,” Nick asked, trying to keep a calm air to his voice.

 “Because, Nicholas, you snore like a jackhammer and you need to stop,” Louis answered swiftly, just daring Nick to challenge him on it. And challenge he did.

 “I do not snore like a jackhammer!” Nick replied. “If anyone has anyone sleeping issues, it’d be you.”

 “Me?” Louis asked, affronted, before scoffing. “I sleep like an angel.”

 “An angel possessed! You always snatch the covers and kick like you’re practicing karate!”

 “I do no such thing! Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s bad to tell lies in order to overcompensate for your personal problems?”

 Nick rose to his feet and leaning in close to Louis, poking at his chest. “The only person with a problem here, my dearest, is you.”

 “Oh really, and what would that problem be other than you?” Louis sneered up at him. “You’re just an immature cradle robbing leech who-”

 “Oh stop there! If anyone here is immature it would be you with all of your petty little insults that you throw out during the day when you can’t even handle when anyone dishes it back out to you because you’re too insecure-”

 And really, it was too early Louis was too tired and too frustrated for this conversation. And really, all he wanted was for Nick to shut up and possibly get hit by a tow truck, but most importantly the first one. And he doesn’t know how it happens, but suddenly, he’s got Nick on top of him, kissing him fiercely. His hands clawed angrily down the older man’s back leaving trails of bright pink in their wake while long fingers slipped into his boxers and grasped at his cock.

 Louis gasped quietly, hips rolling into the almost too tight fist, hand tangling into Nick’s hair just because he knew it would piss him off when he saw it later. Nick bit down on the skin of his neck in retaliation, hard enough to leave a bruise, smirking at the whine that left Louis’s mouth as his hand sped up on his cock. Nick worked his way down the side of Louis’s neck with harsh nips, aiming to make bruises that would be hard to cover.

 “F-fuck me,” Louis stuttered out, tugging harshly Nick’s hair and he smirked, slowing the pace of his hand down.

 “Really? I would have thought you’d find me too _immature_ for such a thing,” Nick replied feigning ignorance, enjoying the soft pants that left the younger man’s lips as his hips bucked up in search of the pleasure that was once there.

 “Don’t be a dick,” Louis rasped, knee pushing roughly into Nick’s chest. Nick granted him a particularly rough jerk, enjoying the shuttering groan that left the younger’s mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened, pulling at his scalp, and sending trills of pleasure down to his toes.

 “I’m sorry, darling, care to repeat that?” And really, he was just having too much fun with this, watching Louis get desperate. The jerks of his hand slowed to a complete stop and he matched Louis’s fierce glare with an overly wide smile. Though it may be cruel, Nick quite liked seeing Louis lose some of his control beneath him.

 “Fuck me,” Louis finally grunted out, voice muffled with his aggression and cheeks flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. His pride was probably bleeding and Nick almost felt guilty for how much pleasure he was deriving from the other boy’s shortcomings.

 He reached over Louis’s body and retrieved the lube and a condom from the bedside table before moving back to drop a short kiss to his lips, giving a short nip at them upon his retreat. Louis was silent below him, breath hitching as Nick spread the round cheeks of his arse, trailing a finger down the line of it. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers before prodding at the twitching hole in front of him, finger circling the rim, watching as the furled pink skin of it began to glisten. A shuddering breath left Louis’s mouth and he whined, hips jerking in search of relief.

 “You’re much, _much_ more stunning when you don’t speak,” he said lightly, pressing the finger in completely with no remorse, his own cock twitching at the breathy gasp that left Louis mouth. And really, Louis was stunning, especially when he was in the throws of pleasure, pink lips damp and parted, hips grinding down on Nick’s fingers, silently asking for more. He was tight and hot, pulling Nick’s lips down against his own.

 Nick added a second finger, a high pitched whine leaving Louis’s lips. Nick spread his fingers, scissoring into Louis slowly before working them in deep. He watched as Louis’s hips rolled down harder against the fingers, nails digging deeper into Nick’s back with every thrust.

 “Hurry up,” Louis panted out, hand moving down to wrap around Nick’s cock, tugging at quick paced. Nick groaned, mouth working at the golden skin of Louis’s, tongue moving to lap at a pert nipple, and forced another finger into his tight heat. He crooked his fingers, searching for Louis’s prostate, applauding himself when Louis’s back arched, a desperate whine leaving his mouth. He pushed against the gland again, watching Louis fall apart with every ounce of pressure put upon it before withdrawing his fingers all together. Louis whined in confusion at their disappearance, body suddenly feeling a bit empty without them.

 “Shh,” Nick breathed out against his skin, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips before rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock. He spread Louis’s legs further apart and guided the head of his cock against the hole, watching it twitch greedily with want, before finally pressing in with a swift thrust. Louis was tight around him, cock fitting snugly within his heat, sending a soft groan out of his mouth as his head dropped down against Louis’s chest.

 Nick drew out until only the head of his cock is left in, before thrusting in to the hilt. Louis moaned beneath him, hips jerking up to meet him thrust for thrust. He felt stretched open, realizing how long it had truly been since he was last truly fucked. Nick plunged into Louis relentlessly, the younger man’s nails digging into his skin with every drive into his pleasure filled body.

 “H-harder,” Louis panted out, leg coming to wrap around Nick’s waist, pulling him in deeper. Nick pistoned in with a more brutal fever, giving him what Louis exactly what he asked for, cock thrusting inside him, moaning as Louis tightened around him at a particularly hard thrust. He aimed for that spot, driving into it unforgivingly, watching as Louis’s head fell back, broken moans dripping off of his lips, skin flushed, and body trembling. He was absolutely wrecked and Nick loved it, loved that he was the only one who could make Louis this way.

 He ground in harder, balls slapping against Louis arse, spurred on by the sounds Louis was making. Louis was obviously close, walls convulsing around Nick’s cock and legs tightening their hold on his waist. Nick wasn’t all that far behind him hand reaching down between their sweat slick bodies, wrapping around Louis’s leaking cock, jerking him off sloppily. Louis’s toes curled against his back, needy pants filling the room along with Nick’s own grunts and moans.

 “F-fuck,” Louis let out, body tensing and back arching as he was hit with the full waves of his orgasm. He tightened unbearably around Nick, cock spurting out messily into his hand and forcing a short groan from Nick’s mouth. He fucked him through his orgasm, letting a moan out into the skin of Louis’s neck as he came himself, thrusting weakly.

Nick pulled out slowly, removing the condom and disposing of it, too lazy to do much else. He rolled over, and pulled Louis to him, prepared to make some snarky comment to the boy only to find that he had already drifted off. He gave Louis a fond smile, silently relishing in the fact that he wasn’t awake to criticize Nick for ‘getting soft’ and pulled him into his chest before dozing himself. And if Nick’s snoring caused a repeat performance the next night, well, that was just a mere coincidence.


End file.
